Numerous, approximately 20 per year, visitors, and groups of visitors to the Life Sciences Division receive briefings on the research and techological developments at the NFCR. During the year there has been a noticeable increase in the number of industrial representatives that have visited toe Resource to learn about our advancements in flow cytometry. Recent visitors have included Dr. Ken Kopple and a group of five senior investigators from Smith Kline/Beacham Pharmacuticals and attendees at a Developmental Immunology Workshop held in Los Alamos.